


Afterwards...

by tendocandy



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Multi, Oral Sex, Pon Farr (mention), Sleeping Together, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendocandy/pseuds/tendocandy
Summary: Spock wakes up to confusion, followed up with something better.





	Afterwards...

Spock came to, comfortably warm, partially tangled in soft bedding, surrounded by a partial embrace, and a pervasive sense of satisfaction, calm, and tenderness reverberating through his senses. He shifted, eyes still closed, and let one hand drift over and behind him, fingertips ghosting across skin, a thigh, he guessed, allowing his sleepy mind to reach out and tangle with his partner’s lingering thoughts . . .

His eyes shot open at the unfamiliarity. He blinked to clear his vision and saw the back of Pike’s shoulder next to him, but that wasn’t who his hand was against. The echoing of excitable emotion rattled through his senses, even as their owner slept, exhaustion and warm joy slowing the now recognized mind he touched gently. 

He pulled his hand back, taking stock of where he was and . . . the muddled swirl of memory betrayed him. He sat up, careful to not wake the two companions he was laying between, and turned to look at Tilly, curled up against him, blanket barely pulled across her midsection, wild curls strewn across the pillows. He turned away from her to look at Pike, the man deep in sleep and gently snoring into his own pillow, then looked around the room. It was warm enough for his comfort, and the holographic projectors of the room had been employed, transforming Pike’s quarters into a cozy semblance of a candle-lit ritual space on Vulcan. Spock knew there was significance, but it slipped him. He turned to look over his sleeping companions again, and felt Tilly’s hand sweep clumsily along his side before tugging at him to lie back down. He considered resisting momentarily, but lay back, his own mind still feeling like it was slogging through mud.

He closed his eyes, letting himself enter a light meditation, sorting his thoughts even as he continued taking note of his current surroundings. Tilly hummed as she snuggled up against his shoulder, her fingers trailing up through the hair above his groin up to his chest where she lazily stroked at him. They were on the floor, several layers of blankets cushioning them against the firmness of it . . . why were they on the floor? Pike shifted, disrupting the steady rhythm of his breaths for a moment, then resumed. Tilly was still once more, her own sleepiness taking over again and leaving Spock to his quiet meditation.

He was sore, mentally logging every ache. . . coupled with pleasant euphoria. . . and beginning to guess what happened.

“Computer.” he quietly spoke into the space of the room. He heard the small digital blip that was the system ready for input. “What is the stardate?”

“Today’s stardate is 2209.8.” He had lost four days.

Four days, aches, a muddled memory, a simulated vulcan ritual room, and two sleeping bed companions. He growled to himself as it clicked.

~~~~~~~~

Tilly, eyes wide with fright, willfully interjecting herself between he and Pike.

Pike, wincing, his back hard against the strut of the hallway wall.

Holding her protectively while he patted Spock’s arm gently, words lost but his tone soothing.

His own hands, one dug into the strands of silver of Pike’s head, the other painfully grasping Tilly’s shoulder.

Then he closed in on Tilly, mouth at her throat as a heady growl escaped from him . . . 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Spock startled out of his meditation when Pike mumbled sleepily at him.

“What?” Spock whispered for Pike to repeat himself.

“You’re growling again.” Pike had turned over and now faced him, though his eyes were still shut, fighting against wakefulness. His arm had found its way to rest across Spock’s waist, fingertips grazing the skin along his hip, then a little further to stroke at Tilly’s thigh pressed against Spock. Tilly hummed faintly at the touch through her sleep.

“I’m trying to remember . . . “

“Remember a little quieter.” Pike rolled in against Spock, closing the gap between them to snuggle against Spock’s ear. “Get some sleep. You wore us out.” Spock felt himself flush a little, extrapolating exactly what had happened from that little detail. Pike let his breath out with his own grumble as he pulled the vulcan close, sinking back into unconsciousness as Spock continued to think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pike called away, Tilly, retrieving her padd, Tilly, putting a reassuring hand on his arm, Tilly, opening the door to Pike's quarters….

It was all Tilly as he struggled to remember past the haze before….

~~~~~~~~~~~~

….the plak tow had set in. Internally, Spock cursed himself. He should have known, should have begged Pike to take him home, even for just a day. Instead he had targeted Tilly, gentle and nervous and smelling of Pike, unknowingly marking herself as his partner as well. He remembered THAT.

He opened his eyes again and turned to look her over. He remembered nothing of coupling with her, but she bore the proof- fading bites on her shoulders, multiple parallel scratches across her pale skin. He sat up again, hand touching his forehead as if to ease pain as he stared into the tangle of bedding between his knees. Several moments of quiet and self-reflection as he tried to calm the swirl of thoughts . . . and Pike's warm hand stroked along the track of his spine. It sent a shiver through him as always.

"I am sorry, Chris." He whispered it so faintly. Pike hummed a non-committal reply, his hand tenderly rubbing Spock from shoulder to hip.

"Knock it off. You did nothing wrong." Pike's reply was equally quiet, slurred a little from sleepiness.

"I should have . . . requested for you to take me home to Vulcan."

"We could have, but . . . "

". . . but you didn't, and Ensign Tilly had to endure my uncontrollable indiscretions."

"I think she enjoyed it. She wouldn't have stayed otherwise."

"That is not the point, captain." Spock emphasised Pike's title as he turned to face him. Pike had one eye barely open to return the look. Pike's hand continued to wander over Spock's back, the comforting sensation coupled with a purposeful sense of forgiveness coming from Pike. Tilly shifted against Spock, rolling onto her stomach and stealing Spock's vacated space as she did so, mumbling into the pillow as she continued to sleep. Pike looked over briefly before returning his gaze back to Spock.

"She had every chance to leave, Spock, but she stayed. Give her the benefit here. Not even you could have stopped her if she wanted to go." Spock didn't move or change his expression, but Pike felt Spock’s disagreement make its appearance. They both knew that Spock easily could have broken her and not even paused in the grip of the fever.

"Please, just get some sleep." Pike pled quietly. His hand moved to curl around Spock's elbow, pulling gently back towards the bed. Spock remained in place, unmoved as he studied Pike, then turned away. Pike let himself unhand the vulcan, brushing his fingers over Spock's back again, working in lazy circles before pulling away. 

Spock remained in bed, but now he focused on one of the holographic candles as he straightened and focused on meditation. Pike knew to leave him alone now, and extended a hand over to stroke Tilly's arm, earning himself a mumble and Tilly scooting closer to him, enough to drape an arm across his chest even as her legs bumped into, then draped into Spock's lap before settling once more. Spock did not bother to move her, his hand curling over the curve of her thigh as his meditation continued.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fatigue and euphoria sapped his strength, but he was not tired. Focus came with difficulty. When the candle failed to draw him to a center, he tried a memory.

Earthen trees and wet dirt in the summer. 

It was a scent Spock associated from his days in the academy; it washed over the campus from the south when the ocean front moved in. It was something uniquely Earth, something Spock found he yearned for when he felt out of sorts. It was also a scent that draped over Pike when they were intimate, like the faint wisp of the memory he sought now . . . he opened his eyes again after what felt like half an hour, defeated that his effort led him back here. Tilly’s leg had shifted under his hand, and he turned to see her sitting up, blanket pulled up just enough to barely cover her chest, leaning up on one arm, watching him quietly. His eyes flitted over her face before settling on the obvious bruise that had flowered over her shoulder. He had no doubt those were his teeth marks that decorated the circumference of it.

“I am sorry.” He whispered. Tilly smiled. That was not the response he expected.

“Don’t. I don’t mind.” She scooted in until she could lean against his shoulder, her hair cascading down his back with a tickle. “It’s definitely been a memorable experience.” Her arm released the blanket and curled around his midsection. He could not bring himself to say that he remembered none of it, so he ducked his gaze down instead, studying the way the bedding curled up between them both. “ You seem to be yourself again, at least. You want to . . . you know . . ? Again?” Spock turned to look at her again as she set her mouth against his shoulder to look up at him, soft and expectant

“I see why Chris cares for you.” He said. She pulled back with a little bit of a headtilt, eyebrows arched upwards. 

“How . . . did you . . .”

“You smell like him. I . . . forgive me. I am still not myself again . . . yet.”

“I’d say stop apologizing, but that would be a bit hypocritical of me, always saying sorry too,” She pulled herself up, putting a halt to her impending chatter. Spock just watched her silently. “ I mean . . . if you don’t want to anymore. . . I’d understand.” She pulled back strands of curls over her shoulder nervously as she started to shift off of him, but he settled his arm over hers before she pulled away completely. 

“My situation has left me with a confused impression of whatever we did before. I would not mind a repeat while I am clear-headed now.” He studied her as she perked up with a tired smile. “But if you wish to rest beforehand, I would not be against it.” She leaned in again, pulling the both of them together as she ducked her face against his neck. 

“That sounds nice, Mr. Spock.” She snickered a little at the epitaph. Spock shifted against her. 

“What is so amusing?”

“Just. . . . four days of wild sex, and I’m calling you mister. Seems a bit out of place.” Spock let a slight smile slip in agreement.

“It is. I would offer to follow a lead from Chris- no formalities in this room. Agreed?”

“Sounds fine,” Tilly hummed against his neck. He looked around the room again. Sections of the walls looked like natural alcoves of layered red stone, the natural rock that comprised much of his home world, carved indentations of golic script decorating empty stretches between candles venerating the very emotions that conflicted him even now. 

It was a traditional kolinahr meditation room carved of the living rock, not exactly the place one would tend to their urges, but he smiled at the effort Pike seemed to have made to make it seem like they were on Vulcan. Tilly’s hand ducking under the blanket to gently stroke him while she kissed at his throat abruptly brought his attention back, enticing a small rumble of satisfied response from him. He reached up to touch her, stroking his fingers along her jaw then down her neck and paused at the bruise, circling just outside it, afraid to add to any pain it caused.

“You lightened up after that. Looks worse than it is,” Tilly paused in her kisses to reassure him. He still studied it as he dropped his hand, fingers encircling her arm as he did so. She sat up, head cocked to turn and watch him as his eyes followed back up her arm to the bruise, then back up to her eyes.

“I don’t remember. I’m sorry.”

“S’okay. Honestly, once Chris came back, you were pretty focused on him. He took the brunt of your attention.” She watched worry settle across his brow, a question unasked. “Really. Its okay.” She brushed her fingers across his cheek, following the spike of his beard where it dropped to meet his moustache. He leaned in, moving past her cheek straight to her shoulder, planting a soft kiss over the bruise, then paused before moving up, waiting for Tilly's response. Her hand explored his shaft lazily, thumb tracing the edge of the ridges, teasing him to hiss a slight intake of breath. He pulled her in closer, planting another kiss further up her shoulder, breathing her in as he hardened under her touch. She turned to face him and he hesitated, watching her eyes before closing the gap, lips to her cheek, the corner of her mouth, then covering her waiting lips.

She responded with a sigh and she cupped the back of his head, fingers combed through his hair, deepening the kiss as her fingers explored, feeling down past his shaft then let him go, hand over his inner thigh. He hesitated, pulling the blanket aside that had bundled up between them, then gently slid his hands along her sides to brace her hips before pulling her up to her knees and nudging her to straddle his lap. Part of him insisted he should wait for her compliance, a gesture of propriety, but her eagerness swept it aside. 

Tilly looked down as she settled, not quite nestled against him, her fingertip back at the head of his attentive cock to trace the head, sweeping along the double ridge, then down along the underside, sending shivers of anticipation through him.

"I know I've gotten to have a really good look the last couple days, but I can't get over this little difference,' she looked up into his eyes with a soft smile as she traced the ridges again. "You're the first vulcan I've ever seen up close." She gently tapped the crest of his cockhead, forcing a sudden gasp from Spock at the sensitivity. "This is especially different.” She traced what looked like the beginning of a third ridge on the underside of his cock, but it swept towards his body instead, a slight, curved trace of extra detail, mirrored on both sides of his cock, disappearing to run flush with the rest of his length, but her finger and thumb followed the track of both, enticing a small shudder and flex of his hip towards her hand. He put his hand over hers, stilling the motion.

"My anatomy is a little different from any other vulcan. Don't expect this," he whispered as he finally pulled her hips towards him, freeing her hand. Tilly's eyebrows swept upwards. 

"You mean, they get fancier?" She couldn't help but grin a little. Spock shook his head.

"No. Just different." Tilly shifted up just a little, her hands steady against his shoulders, granting him room to him angle himself, teasing her by dragging the head of his shaft between her lips, back to press against her clit, making her whine impatiently until he relented and held still for her to settle over him, slowly filling her and stoking the familiar ache within. She settled her weight in his lap, wrapping her arms over his shoulders as he stroked his hands across the dips and curves of her torso. She set her cheek against the crown of his head as he ducked in the space between her jaw and clavicle, breathing each other in. It was slow, measured worship. Spock let himself smile a little at the thought. Perhaps Pike’s logic had not mislead him about the choice of holographic locale.

She began to rock against him, testing her comfort as he held her hips, breathing against her skin. The slow rhythm had him growling softly in short order, the flex of her body around him, thighs against hips, her embrace a protective shelter as he let his guard down. Eventually, he joined her with thrusts of his own, teasingly slow, forcing Tilly to gasp with each movement, until she pushed him back to lie against the blankets once more so she had more room to retaliate, keeping the slow pace she initiated. Spock found himself skirting the sensation of easy focus he had fought to achieve earlier, heady, dizzying, euphoric, and he closed his eyes to hold onto it. 

“I think I enjoy THIS Spock much more than the other one,” she whispered against his ear after leaning over to cover him, and Spock opened his eyes to look at her through the wayward strands of curls that escaped to fall between them. Her eyes shifted to look over him though, focusing past as Spock felt a gentle brush of fingers over his forehead and through his hair. He tilted his head enough to look up, and saw Pike awake and lazily watching them from his pillow.

“Don’t worry about me. I’m just enjoying the view,” he smirked as he threaded his fingers through Spock’s hair again. Spock turned his attention back to Tilly, resuming her rhythm against him, noticeably louder in her appreciation with her fear of waking Pike now gone. He found himself more distracted with Pike’s wandering touch as he watched Tilly sit up above him, her softness in motion as she rode him, his hands searching for all the little triggers, the little gasps and sighs, then down to circle and press against her clit, tripling her little twitches and moans. 

Pike’s fingers began tracing his ear, stoking the vibration of want even stronger, and Spock closed his eyes in response, hitching his rhythm to thrust harder with a sigh, his fingers finding their own way to settle into the bend of Tilly’s thighs and hips, holding her down, digging his fingers into her soft flesh. She shuddered at the change in his motion and grip on her, and watched Pike as he rolled towards them to plant a gentle kiss along Spock’s temple, then the ear he had barely stroked a moment before. 

It was Spock’s turn to shudder. Tilly leaned forward and kissed along the opposite side, following the crest of his high cheekbone down towards his mouth, her hand finding its way to Pike, where he paused to turn and place a kiss on her palm before returning to his vulcan. Teeth and breath and tongue followed the sharp peak and gentle curve of Spock’s ear, and his breath noticeably hitched in response to Pike’s attention, relaying the intensity through to Tilly as she caught his mouth between her lips, enticing his tongue to dance with hers. She grasped his shoulder, and set her weight over his side, pulling him with her as she hooked her leg over his hip. He followed her, away from Pike, managing to remain between her thighs and against her mouth.

Pike followed then, moving pillow and blanket aside to drape himself against Spock’s back, planting his lips against the back of the vulcan’s neck and shoulders, hand sweeping over Spock’s warm skin to brush over ribcage and pec, trapping an attentive, sensitive nipple between his fingertips. Spock growled again, pulling away from Tilly’s mouth to tip his head back against the captain. Pike turned to trail more kisses against Spock’s throat and ear, then his mouth as Spock turned his face towards him. Tilly took her turn nibbling at Spock’s throat, small, quick bites that made him jerk against her as she shifted, drawing him further into her. Pike aided her as his hand drifted down over Spock’s thigh, then hers to pull her in closer. Spock shifted between them, his hips changing angle as he continued to shallowly thrust before pressing back, finding Pike’s hard shaft sliding up against him, shifting against the dip and curve of the back of his thigh. 

“Do you want me, want me in you like you are with her right now?” Pike asked against Spock’s mouth, barely a whisper. Spock growled again, a deep whine that reverberated through his body, triggering a gasp from Tilly against his throat. The noise dove into a whine as she clenched around him in response. “Not an answer.” Pike rolled his hips, angling his cock past the swell of one buttock to slide between the junction of Spock’s thighs, teasing another whine from the vulcan as he teased the sensitive flesh there. Tilly sucked a reply of her own into the dip at the base of his throat and worked up to his jaw, nuzzling into his beard. 

Spock wrapped a hand into Tilly’s hair, keeping her in place as he groaned, his hips angled back, pressing against Pike, seeking more as he brought his other arm back, pulling at Pike’s hip, fingers scratching reddened grooves into pale skin. Pike snickered even as he hissed at the sharp pain. 

“Tell me what you want,” Pike whispered against Spock’s ear again. Spock’s hand came up, wrapping over Pike’s shoulder this time, threading his fingers into silver hair at the base of his scalp.

“I want you to . . .” he paused, contemplating his words with a soft whine. Tilly hugged herself close to him, breathing soft heat against his cheek with a kiss, then another.

“You can be vulgar here. After the last few days, you earned the right. Tell me.” Pike leaned his head forward to lay a kiss against Tilly, now that she was in reach. She turned up towards him and accepted his touch, tongue lapping, teasing past his lips for a taste. Spock watched them as he thrust into Tilly sharply, then answered.

“I want you to fuck me. Take us both.” Spock watched Pike pause, contemplating the strangely worded demand that had slid from between his lips like temptation. Pike moved his grip from Tilly’s hip up along her body, stroking breast and shoulder, kissing her once again before pressing her backwards to roll onto her back as he pushed himself to prop up on one arm, giving Spock the space to be pulled along with Tilly. She spread her thighs wide to accommodate his weight as she moved, hands roaming over his chest and shoulders, pulling him in close for another kiss. He settled against her, savoring the shift of her body around him as he returned the kiss, deep and slow. Spock felt Pike’s hands along his back, tracing his spine, then against the back of his thighs, directing him to wrap his body around and under Tilly. She gasped as he filled her more, Spock following her with another aroused growl as Pike’s hands explored him, stroking where his cock slipped into Tilly, then back along the inside of his thigh. Another growl piqued into a whine. 

“So impatient. How bad do you want it, Tilly?” Tilly laughed in response against Spock’s lips, licking as she pulled back.

“Please,” she breathed. Spock ducked his head against her cheek, hands wrapping around the back of her shoulders, trapped under her body. “Please.” The word was in his ear, echoing his own desire. Fingers were along his spine, circling, teasing. 

Please.

The warmth of Pike’s body was against him again, mouth against the back of his neck, steady press of his cock against Spock’s opening. He was slick from the oil that Pike had stealthily dripped over him, easing the way for their joining. Spock breathed hard against Tilly now, his cock hard and deep within, pulsing in reply to the slide Pike made to the hilt of his own shaft.

please please please

The euphoria he felt, floating between them, flooded with the sense and wave of want, desire, tumbled Spock adrift again, commanded focus forgotten and unnecessary as he became one with both Pike and Tilly.

. . . please. . . . .

Pike began to move, his kisses and breaths unhindered, driving Spock into Tilly, plucking the song of ecstasy from her lungs as she clasped Spock to her, fingers against his scalp and knees braced against his ribs. He was trapped, unwilling to break free as Pike drove into him, careful, gentle even as he pressed home as far as he could reach.

Love, comfort, desire, need- all was coiled into one great swirl, engulfing him through every touch, every contact inside and out. He pressed back against Pike, enticing him to move a little more, a little harder. Pike replied in kind by driving harder into Spock, in turn, deeper into Tilly. 

“God, Chris!” Tilly gasped, reaching past Spock, pressing her hand to Pike’s face tenderly despite the rough thrusts pressing her into the soft bedding. He kissed her hand, her fingers, reflexively sucking her fingertips as he stroked at Spock, hand slipping between him and Tilly, teasing through the soft hair over his chest, down his stomach, then against her, across her soft skin and breast, circling her peaked nipple to entice another gasp. Spock sought her mouth again, sucking her lip and swallowing her arousal as her arm encircled his shoulders, holding on as he was pressed deeper within her, every thrust accompanied with a gracious moan. 

Pike breathed harder in time with his thrusts, breathing in Spock’s scent as he laid his forehead against his skin. One arm braced Pike aloft now, his wandering hand clenched at Spock's hip as he found a rhythm against Spock's needy bucking. 'So tight too tight yes more more moremoremore' bled through his connection to Spock, and the vulcan moaned into Tilly- loud, rhythmic, needy enjoyment filling the space around them. 

"Oh fuck, I don't think evenAAAAAHHHNnn ….not even Chris sounds as good as youuOOOOHH… please, more," Tilly's words caught against him, tied themselves up with the river of need bleeding from Pike, and Spock was gasping and clawing at her now, his movements adding to the hard thrust from Pike deep to her core. He propped himself up a little, head leaned back, searching for Pike while his hands dug into her, fingers sprawled over the map of her nerves. Pike obliged, slowing momentarily to kiss along his ear down to his mouth, his hand releasing hip to cup Spock's chin, to hold him still as tongue slid against tongue, sucking hard. Spock's moans were only stifled momentarily by Pike, resuming once he was released into Tilly's embrace again. This time, Spock's mouth travelled, not just his hands. The brush of his beard made Tilly shiver, then his breath and bites. He never stopped making noise, wanton, hungry, growls and moans alike. Pike sat back on his heels even as he remained impaled in his vulcan, fingers soothing, comforting against hot skin, watching both his young partners bring each other closer to the crest of satisfaction.

It was different from the single-minded endurance race of the last several days. Pike was intent on bringing Spock to the edge, wanting to hear him beg through his feral noises. He was so focused on the shift and flex of Spock's back, he almost missed Spock disengaging from Tilly, triggering a whine from both of them, but Spock did not let her go. She was pushed back into the bedding, away from them both as Spock deftly repositioned himself, bringing his arm back around Pike's waist to assure he remained in place as he did so, then Pike found himself prone against Spock as Spock shifted his pelvis to present a more desirable angle for him to slide into. Pike was hovering, watching, as Spock pushed Tilly's knees farther apart, lapping at the insides of her thighs from one to the other as he pulled her back to him just a bit. He watched Tilly's expression arc from momentary disappointment to surprise to satisfying grin as she threw her head back, fingers digging into Spock's dark hair, clutching hard as she gasped loudly. 

Pike took the pause to grind himself hard into Spock, relishing the change in position to something almost comfortable, as he sat up and straddled the back of Spock's thighs. Tilly raised her head again, watching Spock service her with tongue and suction with some slack-jawed amazement, rocking her hips against him as she looked up to catch Pike's gaze with a lip bite and a grin. She raised one leg up over Spock's shoulder, her toes trailing down his back before pressing them against Pike's chest as he leaned forward again, catching her ankle with a kiss. Spock's hand was against her raised thigh, preventing her from moving any further, and Pike followed from ankle to knee with his mouth, rocking hard into the vulcan underneath, triggering another loud groan that played right against Tilly's button. She moaned loud, music that Pike had been waiting for, and she grasped Spock's hair tight in her fist. Her hips raised sharply against the tongue lapping deep, seeking out more of that vibration. 

Spock was caught fast between them, barely able think now, pleasure drifting strong from both his partners. The pain of his pulled hair was no consequence as he delved his tongue farther, tracing singular golic script against her nerves within. He could hear her through more than his ears, he heard her ecstatic moan through his connection with Pike as well, driving deep into him, the joy and pleasure from Pike's emotional response finally unfurling within the river of their entwinement. It was Spock's turn to moan again, loud, harsh, his fingers and sucks dragging Tilly below the pull of orgasm with him. Her thighs pulled tight around his shoulders, and he had enough sense to brace his hand, sticky with her juice, to push back, give him air as he continued working his mouth against her while he rutted his own orgasm against the blanket.

Pike got no warning, just an abrupt echo of his partners' crash through his contact, then Spock had shuddered around him, shoving back in a staccato rhythm, and Tilly curling up, both hands against Spock's scalp as she sang her finish between hard breaths. He finally moved, grabbing his vulcan's hips tightly, his thrusts deep and hard. He kept shifting his eyes between Spock and Tilly, she letting go of Spock's hair and raising her arms overhead to clutch at the blanket under her head, crying her prolonged orgasm against her shoulder; Spock taking turns between air as his cries gained in volume from Pike's efforts, and persisting in his attention to Tilly, following her as she bucked and tried escaping his mouth.

Then he was there with them, entwined, emotionally, physically as he collapsed over Spock and joined him in lapping over Tilly's thighs and lips, chasing Spock's mouth to taste them both. His companions shuddered as they came down, Tilly finally gaining her legs' freedom again to turn and curl against and around them, letting Pike pull her close for a deep kiss before she collapsed bonelessly back into the bedding. Spock took longer to relax around him, even as he rested his head against Tilly's hip.

"You two are going to kill me in the best way." Pike whispered between his own breaths. Spock merely raised an eyebrow and one corner of his mouth as Tilly let out a single laugh.

"No, *HE* is going to kill us if we have to do this again." She winked at Spock as he turned his gaze up to her before she pulled Pike in for another kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael amusedly watched Tilly scuttle to and fro between her belongings and the bathroom, changing her mind between her clothing and makeup. 

“How do I look?” Tilly finally settled on an outfit. Michael put her padd down and fully catalogued Tilly’s clothing as she continued to straighten her top.

“It looks fine. Big date?” Tilly gave Michael a nervous, happy giggle, then turned to put her makeup back into her storage compartments. The computer blipped, an alert to a visitor at the door. “Enter,” Michael said as a reflex, readying to relax back into her bed to read. Her brother stepped past the entryway, arms behind his back, his stylish jacket primly dressed, as always. Michael’s eyebrows went up. “You? I never expected you and. . .” Spock turned his gaze from her to Tilly as she rushed past him back into the bathroom.

“Just a moment, then we can go!” Spock returned his gaze to his sister.

“Tilly’s the LAST person I expected your interest to lead you, brother.” She stood as well, politeness winning out over comfort. He barely pursed his lips at her comment.

“I am merely an accessory to the relationship between her and . . . Chris.” He stared at her calmly, almost daring her to make another comment. Michael merely stood and returned his gaze.

“I’m glad you found a relationship that works. Though I am mostly surprised?”

“Tilly is . . . she was more Pike’s aid in tending to my cycle than she is my true interest, though I do have affection for her. I’d rather this stay between I and my companions. You, if you can keep it.” 

Michael raised her eyebrows again, leaning slightly back at the new information. 

“Your . . . cycle finally happened? Why did you not return-”

“I could not. The captain was more than adequate in aiding me as he did the previous-”

“TWICE?” Michael’s face dropped, more in bemusement than accusation. Spock’s expression communicated that he considered speaking no more of it. “I mean . . . I am glad the captain was there for you when you needed it. But I do wonder what T’pring would have to say about it.”

“She would say nothing. Will say nothing, otherwise Father would have already contacted me, asking after my failure to return home to complete khalifa. I and T’pring prefer . . . distance. And it appears my human heritage makes my cycle unreliable. I cannot just return to Vulcan and interrupt our mission if I cannot reliably know when it will occur again. Removing myself from Starfleet just because of this inconvenience is not an option for me.”

“. . . stubborn.” Michael smirked.

“As are you.”

Michael’s gaze slipped past Spock’s shoulder to Tilly, standing patiently as she waited for Spock and Michael to finish talking. Spock followed Michael’s cue and turned towards her, hooking his arm outward for her to take.

“That is too cute. You may yet set a bad example for your older sibling, brother.” Michael couldn’t help but tease. Spock cast a side glance back at her while Tilly waved past her head with a grin.

“Don’t wait up!” Tilly crowed as she pulled Spock along out to the hallway.


End file.
